


Out In The Open

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [17]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Blangst, Crossover, Gen, blaine anderson stark, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rest of the school finds out that Tony Stark is Blaine’s biological dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

** Out In The Open **

****

** Or **

****

** The one where Blaine probably shouldn’t have done that. **

 

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine as always.

 

 **Summary:** The rest of the school finds out that Tony Stark is Blaine’s biological dad.

 

 **Author’s Note** : This is a sort of follow up to my other story [Outed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599278). It takes place I would say about 3 weeks to a month later. It is not really necessary to read one before the other but I would recommend it. I’ve written it slightly differently than my other stories so just so you know anything in _Italics_ is a flashback of sorts everything else is in the present. As far as the order of my Blaine Stark stories this will naturally come right after the first [Outed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599278) so 5 of 8 now.

 

***

 

Blaine honestly hadn’t meant to do it.

 

He wasn’t a violent person by nature in anyway. Quite the opposite in fact. Sure he liked to box but that was more for stress release and self-defense than anything else.

 

Wasn’t it?

 

Burrowing further into his pillows he sighed to himself. He should have seen this coming really. It had been weeks since all of his friends in the glee club had found out by accident who his real father was so it was actually a miracle that it had taken this long.

 

As he had told the glee club then it was public information.

 

Out there for anyone to see.

 

It was just that he and his father had decided long ago that it was best if it wasn’t broadcasted.

 

So when some random teenager that Blaine had never seen before at McKinley had come up to him in the hallways proclaiming loudly that he had googled Blaine last night and found an article stating that Tony Stark.

 

The Tony Stark.

 

Iron Man himself was Blaine’s biological father he did what he always did when someone found out the truth and was looking for confirmation.

 

He deflected.

 

***

 

_“I can’t believe Iron Man is your father!”_

_“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Blaine said closing the door to his locker._

_“Seriously dude. Iron Man. That must be awesome.” The teen said blocking his path._

_“Look… uh…”_

_“Brian.” He said sticking out his hand._

_“Look Brian. It was nice talking with you but I have to go.” Blaine said shaking the teen’s hand._

_“You can’t go! I have like a million questions!”_

***

 

He had been nice enough. Just star struck to a certain degree and a little pushy. Clearly not getting the idea when Blaine turned away several times.

 

There really had been no reason to punch him like that.

 

***

 

_“No really I’m going to be late for class…” Blaine said pulling his hand free with difficulty and moving to the right to step around the teen._

_“Has he let you fly the suit?” Brian said blocking his path again._

_“Please just let me….” Blaine said moving to the left only to have Brian move in front of him._

_“How many cars does he have? I heard he is a big car collector.” Brian said taking a step forward forcing Blaine to take an uncomfortable step back._

_“Brian I need to go…”_

_“Iron Man is your dad. Wow. I wish my dad was someone that cool.” Brian said continuing to advance on Blaine obvious to Blaine’s growing discomfort._

_“Keep your voice down people are looking…” Blaine said looking over the other teenager’s shoulder to see a crowd forming to watch their interaction._

_“Have you met any of the other Avengers?” Brian said finally forcing Blaine so far back he was cornered against the lockers._

_Blaine reacted on instinct and lashed out._

_*smack*_

***

 

Blaine sighed and buried his head under his pillow. He still couldn’t believe he had done it. Sure the other boy had been following him and cornering him but even still. Of course he had tried to apologize right away but the damage had already been done and witnessed by Mr. Shuester and the whole student body no less.

 

***

_“I… I… I’m so sorry!” “Geez man that’s not cool I was just asking you some questions.” Brian said from the spot on the floor where he landed after Blaine had hit him. He was holding one hand to his injured cheek._  
  


_“Here let me help you!” Blaine said bending down to help him up._

_“Get away from me.”_

_“What is going on here?” Mr. Shuester said arriving on scene._

_“Mr. Shue! I…”_

_“I was just asking him a question about his dad and he sucker punched me!”_

_“Is this true Blaine.”_

_“Yes… But…”_

_“I’m sorry Blaine. I have no choice the school’s policy on violence is clear. I’m afraid you are going to have to come with me to see Principal Figgins.” Mr. Shue said clapping Blaine on the shoulder and leading him through the crowd._

 

***

 

The disappointment and anger on his mother’s face when she arrived at the school and was told of this 3 day suspension was terrible. She had barely even looked or talked to him outside of telling him to go to his room since she had brought him home.

 

Downstairs Blaine could hear the doorbell ring and then the sound of muffled voices in the front hall. It had been hours since he had been sent home so that meant only one thing.

 

His mom had called his Dad and had him fly all the way out to Ohio to talk with him.

 

Listening to footsteps make their way slowly up the stairs Blaine burrowed further under the pillow. There was a soft knock at the door before it was opened and he braced himself to face his dad’s disappointment.

 

“Blaine?” a gentle voice said from beside his bed as an unseen hand pulled his pillow away.

 

“Bruce??” Blaine sat up in shock staring at the scientist.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Bruce said reverting to the nickname his dad has for him.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was with your dad when your mother called. So I came along to see if I could be of any help. He is downstairs having a chat with your mother first so they sent me up ahead.” Bruce said sitting on the side of his bed. “I’ve heard you’ve had a day huh?”

 

“You can say that.”

 

“Want to tell me about it?” Bruce said kindly.

 

“I’d have thought you would know already.”

 

“I do. I just thought you would like to tell me your side of the story.”

 

“You’re the only one that does I think.” Blaine said sullenly hugging his knees to his chest.

 

“I don’t think that is true. But why don’t you tell me anyway?”

 

Blaine studied the other man for a moment before sighing.

 

“I don’t really know what happened. One minute he was asking me questions about dad, blocking my way to class and then next minute he had me cornered and everyone is watching us but he wouldn’t let me get away… I don’t know I just snapped.”

 

“Sounds to me like he put you in a situation you weren’t comfortable with and you acted defensively.”

 

“Maybe… but what if I am really just one of those people who loses his cool over nothing and goes around punching random people?”

 

“Oh Blaine you are most definitely not that person.” Bruce said trying to hide a smile.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Well I do know something about uncontrollable anger after all.”

 

“Oh.” Blaine said looking at his feet.

 

“Listen Blaine. You panicked and you reacted in a completely justifiable defensive way. You have been through so much already in your life. I think you of all people have earned the right to defend yourself against something you see as a threat. Right?”

 

“Yeah… I don’t think my mom agrees though and I still shouldn’t have done it.”

 

“Perhaps. But that’s how I know your aren’t one of those people. That kid wouldn’t listen to you and leave you alone and despite that you are still worried about what you did to him. A person like you described before doesn’t have a conscience or feels regret the way you do. Even so if you are still worried I respect that and I can teach you some techniques I’ve learned over the years for coping with your emotions if you would like.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Of Course.”

 

“I guess the secret about my real dad is completely out now. There were far too many people in the hall watching to hope to continue to keep it quiet. I’m almost afraid to look at what’s trending on Twitter right now.”

 

“Probably yes.”

 

“Is dad really mad at me?” Blaine asked in a small voice.

 

“Oh no. On the contrary quite proud of you… he is a little… uh… to enthusiastic about what happened and your suspension. In fact I think he is getting quite the talking to from your mother right now about it.” Bruce said with a smile.

 

Blaine winced in sympathy as the muffled voices downstairs grew louder for a moment.

 

“I think that is why your mother told me to go ahead and come up. “

 

“Thanks Bruce. I appreciate it.”

 

“Anytime. Now perhaps we should go rescue Tony.”


End file.
